Recuerdos
by The Dark ChessMaster
Summary: ¿Qué penzaba Pinocho, alias Augusto, cuando estaba tendido en esa cama en Granny's después de haberse vuelto completamente de madera? He aqui una idea. Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer: **_**Yo no tengo los derechos de OUAT o de sus personajes. Ni siquiera el personaje de Pinocho/Augusto me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus dueños. Este fic participa en el reto "**_**Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" **_**del foro**_** "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

Espera la muerte que tarda mucho en llegar. Se ha vuelto de madera completamente, de nuevo. Espera la muerte y mientras la espera solo puede recordar…

Recuerda el día en que se volvió real y el hada azul le dijo que debía ser valiente, sincero y desinteresado para seguir siendo un niño de verdad…

Recuerda que ha fallado...

Recuerda cuando a las 8:15 de aquel fatídico día el dolor lo invadió…

Recuerda que intento de todo para calmarlo. Pero que sabía que nada funcionaria. El dolor era mágico… y no en el buen sentido.

Era un castigo por una promesa incumplida…

Por una misión fallida…

Por mentir…

Recuerda que prometió decir la verdad y no lo hizo…

Recuerda que prometió protegerla y la abandono…

¡SANTO DIOS, ÉL ERA SOLO UN NIÑO! Y le habían confiado la más difícil de las tareas: Proteger a la salvadora.

Sabía que ese era el precio a pagar para salvarse de la maldición. Sabia que su padre había comprado su libertad poniéndole sobre los hombros la carga más pesada.

Pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Alguien se detuvo a pensar la clase de responsabilidad que le imponían?

¡Inclusive, Emma tendría 28 años para prepararse! ¿Y él? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? Ninguno o casi ninguno.

No quería fallarle a su padre, pero no sabia si podría hacerlo. Dudo cada segundo pero no dijo nada.

Si le hubieran dado a escoger, hubiera preferido sufrir la maldición.

Pero su padre prefirió no arriesgarse, la maldición le quitaría lo que más amaran y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo. Pero Gepeto no pensó que al enviarlo a esa tierra sin magia, lejos de él, lo estaba maldiciendo, le arrebatada lo que más quería, su padre.

Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, intento quedarse, intento ayudar a Emma y cumplir su misión. Pero la oportunidad se presento, podía alejarse de ese horrible lugar y si la dejaba ir tal vez nunca más pudiera escapar…

En el fondo de su corazón no quería dejarla sola, pero no podía llevarla consigo.

Y con un beso cerro su elección

"Adiós Emma…"

Y se arrepintió, todos los días recordaba a su padre, que había hecho hasta lo imposible para salvarlo…

Recordaba a Pepe Grillo, que siempre intento darle los mejores consejos…

Recordaba al hada azul, que había confiado en él y que lo había convertido en un niño de verdad…

Recordaba a Emma, quien estaría sola en ese tétrico lugar tratando de sobrevivir a los maltratos de ese canalla…

En fin, recordaba a todos aquellos quienes habían creído en él y a quienes les había fallado.

Paso años atormentándose por ello, hasta que tomo su decisión. Decidió regresar, tratar de enmendar su error y ayudar a Emma.

Y la encontró con aquel chico, ¡el hijo del Oscuro! ¿Cómo rayos Emma se termino relacionándose con él? ¡Oh, sí! Él no estaba ahí para guiarla.

Tenia que alejarla de ese muchacho, no podía dejar que siguiera con esa relación. Ese chico huía de su pasado, del recuerdo de su padre, de la magia. A su lado Emma nunca creería en la magia porque ese muchacho siempre intentaría alejarla de eso. Y él no podía permitirlo.

Usó su mejor estrategia e inclusive tuvo que revelar que era del bosque encantado para lograrlo, pero lo logro.

Y luego hablo con ese chicho, y lo que oyó lo hizo sentir despreciable, él muchacho amaba a Emma y él los separó…

No pudo dejar que Emma lo viera, la vergüenza era demasiada. No la había protegido, la alejaba de un chico que la amaba y ahora estaba en prisión y encima embarazada y era tácitamente su culpa.

Envió las llaves, pero conservo el dinero, volvía a abandonar a Emma, ya había hecho demasiado mal en su vida. Para protegerla debía irse.

Muchos años más tarde, cuando creyó que todo estaba enterrado en el pasado vino el dolor y el supo exactamente lo que pasaba.

Trato de huir de su destino, busco curas "milagrosas" alrededor del mundo, y no encontró nada.

Lo único que podía hacer era regresar y tratar de cumplir con su promesa.

Primero pensó que seria sencillo. Emma llevaba ahí varios meses, además de que su hijo era muy inteligente, era el nieto del Oscuro ¿Qué se podía esperar?, y había logrado descubrir lo de la maldición. Pero había más por hacer de lo que había imaginado, Emma estaba sumida en la negación.

Se esforzó, hablo con el niño, hizo unos trucos con el libro de cuentos, le dijo a Emma quien era y lo que había hecho y aun así Emma seguía negándolo y no logro ver su pierna de madera.

Desahuciado, habiéndolo intentado todo, decidió tratar de tener unos momentos de paz. Se dirigió al taller de su padre donde lo encontró reparando aquel viejo reloj, otra vez.

Quiso pasar sus últimos días como pasó los días más felices de su vida en el taller de su padre, reparando cosas.

Sabia que Gepeto, o Marco como se llama ahora, no lo recordaría, no sabría que él es su hijo, no hasta que Emma creyera y rompiera la maldición. Pero para eso faltaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que él no tenía. Así que estar al lado de su padre, aunque este no se acordara de él, después de tanto tiempo, le bastaba.

Su maldición siguió avanzando y ya no pudo salir de su cuarto por temor a que lo vieran y reconocieran, que supieran quien era y que se dieran cuenta de que había fallado en su misión.

Y entonces a minutos de que se convierta de madera de nuevo, llego Emma con lagrimas en los ojos, Henry estaba casi muerto y ella había empezado a creer y venia a buscar su ayuda. Pero él ya no podía ayudarla, ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Tal vez si la ayudaba solo lo echaría a perder…

Se había vuelto totalmente de madera y esperaba su muerte… hasta que cayó en cuenta de que hay castigos peores que la muerte… y la humillación es uno de ellos.

Pero no iba a dejarse humillar. No ahora.

Esto no era su culpa. No del todo. ¿Alguien se detuvo a pensar que solo era un niño? ¿Qué le encomendaban la tarea más difícil? No.

Nadie lo vería en esta forma… de nuevo.

Mientras todos corrían a buscar a sus seres queridos, llorando por los recuerdos recuperados y el tiempo perdido, él dejo el pueblo lo más sigilosamente posible.

Al fin y al cabo que mejor lugar que un bosque para un niño de madera.

**¿Qué les pareció mi historia? No he simpatizado mucho con Augusto/Pinocho pero disfrute mucho escribiendo este One-shot acerca de sus pensamientos una vez que se volvió de madera y estaba en esa cama. No me gusto como se comporto con Emma, abandonándola a su suerte pero después me di cuenta de que lo habían metido en un lío en él que él nada que ver ¿Va? Y todo porque otros tomaron las decisiones por él.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados. Pero sean considerados, ¡please! **

**¡Ah sí! y gracias a** **Nalnyatrix Black por invitarme al reto.**

_Con Cariño, Ana._


End file.
